Voice Note
by Keys-sama
Summary: Lidah Fang kelu untuk mengungkapkan cinta, ilusi aneh semakin menyakitinya. Karena itu, dia menuruti saran Gopal untuk mengirimkan pengakuan lewat Voice Note saja. Special event Melodious FangBoy / BoiFang. Prompts 6 : Ilustion


**Disclaimer**

 **Animonsta**

 **Dipersembahkan untuk meramaikan Event Melodious of FangBoy atau BoyFang.**

 **Prompts 6 : Ilustion**

Sejak awal, apa yang hatinya rasakan memang tidak bisa dirinya hindarkan. Manik cokelat yang telah memerangkapnya membuat dia tidak bisa menahan gelora yang membakar dada. Tapi, selama ini dia dan anak bertopi kadal _orange_ itu memang tidak memiliki hubungan yang cukup baik –buruk.

Mungkin, itu disebabkan karena seringkalinya dia berlaku menyebalkan akibat salah tingkah ketika bertatap muka -melempar mata.

Fang dibuat galau. Ilusi tentang kemungkinan sang _super hero_ direbut orang sering membuat jantungnya berdebar. Ketakutan yang menciptakan delusi menyedihkan membuat dirinya seringkali mendapat mimpi buruk dalam setiap tidurnya.

Karena itu, sudah nyaris seminggu anak lelaki berumur dua belas tahun menjaga dirinya agar tetap terjaga walau sesekali terkantuk-kantuk. Wajahnya kian memucat, rambutnya sudah tidak pernah dia perhatikan kerapihannya, lingkaran hitam kentara di bawah mata membuat orang lain tidak bisa membedakan yang mana Fang dan yang mana panda?

"Ayolah, Fang. Kenapa kau tidak bersikap terbuka saja? Walau masih sering bertengkar, tapi kalian berdua itu sebenarnya saling membutuhkan. BoboiBoy tidak akan tahu kalau kau tidak bicara. Dia tidak peka."

Nasihat Gopal bukan untuk pertama kali dirinya dengar. Menyarankan agar dirinya lebih berani mengekspresikan diri –mengungkapkan isi hati. Tapi malang tak bisa ditolak, lidahnya terlalu kelu untuk mengungkap cinta. Tenggorokkannya seringkali kehilangan pita suara saat dia mau bersikap jujur di depan sang belahan jiwa.

"Mudah untukmu mengatakan, tapi aku benar-benar kesulitan." Fang mendengus. bertopang dagu, melemparkan iris hitamnya ke luar jendela. Menatap awan putih menghias biru dengan dipolesi gemerlap mentari. Fang berkedip, pagi ini kelasnya sepi sekali.

"Daripada kau terus menyiksa diri? Aku tahu semenjak kejadian malam itu, saat kita pertama kali bertemu dengan BoboiBoy api, kau semakin dibuat gelisah." Gopal yang kini duduk di depan Fang dan membalikkan bangkunya agar mereka bisa saling berhadapan tersenyum aneh. Seringainya anak lelaki berkulit cokelat itu semakin melebar saat menangkap semburat merona di wajah teman sebayanya yang tidak berani balas menatap.

"kalimatnya ; 'gabungan antara api dan bayangan pasti luar biasa'. Dia mengagumi kemampuanmu. Apalagi yang kau tunggu?"

"Dia mengagumi kemampuanku, bukan menyukaiku."

"Kau tidak akan tahu kalau tidak bertanya." Gopal menggeleng tidak habis pikir. Fang itu keras kepala sekali. "Fang, pikirkan. Semakin lama, penggemar BoboiBoy itu semakin banyak. Mereka mengirimkan surat padanya setiap hari. Kalau kau terus saja memilih diam, lama-lama kau benar-benar akan ditinggalkan."

Sekali lagi ilusi aneh mengisi kepala bersurai biru tua. Anak berkacamata itu memasang wajah murung memikirkan segala konsekuensi atas kegalauannya. BoboiBoy itu keren, dia terkenal, dia memiliki jutaan penggemar. Tidak aneh sebenarnya kalau suatu hari nanti pada akhirnya dia akan memiliki pacar.

Fang tahu itu...

Tapi hatinya tidak mau tahu...

Denyutan rasa linu yang mencengkeram kalbu membuatnya seringkali meringis sendu.

"Kalau kau tidak bisa mengungkapkan perasaanmu secara langsung, kenapa tidak kau coba mengirimkan voice note saja padanya? Kau bicara dan rekam, lalu kirimkan kepadanya. Gampang, kan?" Gopal terkikik, dia melirik ke arah pintu sebentar sebelum kembali fokus menatap Fang.

Fang tampak memikirkan nasihatnya. Lumayan juga bukan? Dia tidak perlu gemetaran karena ungkapan cintanya tidak dia utarakan di depan orangnya. Dia juga tidak perlu malu balas menatap manik cokelat yang seringkali membuatnya susah berucap.

Yah...

"Kucoba." Fang merogoh ponsel di sakunya, dia mengotak-atik sebentar, menahan napas sebelum akhirnya menghembuskannya perlahan. Aneh, walau BoboiBoy tidak ada di depannya, kenapa dia tetap sulit untuk mengungkapkan rasa?

 _Lakukan Fang! Ini demi hidupmu, agar kau tidak terus mendapatkan ilusi aneh yang membuatmu nyaris mati memikirkan kesakitan yang belum tentu. Masalah ditolak atau tidaknya, itu urusan nanti!_

Memberi _support_ untuk dirinya sendiri, Fang mengangguk pasti.

"Hai BoboiBoy." Fang menyapa canggung, spiker ponselnya dia dekatkan ke arah bibir. "Kuharap kau akan mendengarkan ini sampai selesai. Jangan ditutup dulu, oke? Ada sesuatu yang ingin kukatakan sejak dulu, saat kita pertama kali bertemu."

Gopal lagi-lagi tersenyum aneh. Dia menggerakkan tangan seolah tengah memberi isyarat pada semua orang agar mau membungkam mulut sebentar. Yah, di kelasnya saat ini sudah masuk beberapa orang termasuk Ying dan Yaya. Memang, nyaris semua orang di kelas itu sudah tahu isi hati Fang untuk super hero mereka. Sayangnya, si pujaan cinta justru sama sekali belum menyadarinya.

"Aku tahu ini pasti konyol, yah... menurutmu. Tapi ini isi hatiku." Jantung Fang bergerak random. Dia melemparkan pandangan kembali ke jendela –berusaha menenangkan diri. Bibirnya mengukir senyuman pedih. "BoboiBoy, aku sangat menyukaimu, sejak dulu."

Hening.

"Sebenarnya, aku tidak pernah bermaksud membuatmu marah atau kesal. Aku hanya bingung memikirkan cara bagaimana agar bisa mendekatimu dengan leluasa? Tapi tanpa sadar aku justru membuatmu jengkel, menciptakan jarak yang semakin jauh di antara kita."

Fang tersenyum tipis. Dia mengimbuhkan, "Tapi aku serius sangat-sangat menyukaimu. Aku sering kesal setiap kali menyadari kelemahanku dan tidak bisa melindungimu. Aku ingin semakin kuat, melampauimu, hingga aku menjadi orang yang pantas berdiri di sisimu. Menjadi orang yang bisa menopangmu disaat kau kehilangan kekuatanmu.

"Nyatanya, justru sering sebaliknya. Kau berdiri di depanku, semakin jauh tidak bisa lagi dijangkau kedua tanganku. Membuatku sakit dan merasa tidak berguna sama sekali. Jarak di antara kita kian jauh, perbedaan kekuatan antara kau dan aku menamparku dan memaksaku sadar sampai kapan pun tidak layak menjadi seseorang yang penting untukmu. Aku seringkali menciptkana ilusi-ilusi menyedihkan di mana pada akhirnya aku harus melepaskanmu. Dan itu sangat perih. Sangat-sangat perih."

Jeda sejenak, Fang tampak belum selesai bicara. Dengan mengungkapkan isi hati walau tidak di depan orangnya langsung, membuat beban di dadanya semakin terangkat. Dia, mungkin memang tidak cukup pantas untuk BoboiBoy. Tapi dia tidak pernah menyesal karena sudah mencintainya, memberikan hatinya.

Usianya memang masih dua belas tahun. Tetapi, dia tidak memiliki alasan untuk menganggap rasanya hanya sebuah emosi singkat yang akan hilang mengikuti guliran masa. Ketulusan yang dia curahkan bukan suatu hal yang boleh dipandang sebelah mata.

"Tapi apa boleh aku sedikit berharap?" Fang menelan ludah pahit. "Boleh aku tetap menyimpan perasaanku walau tahu kau tidak mungkin membalasnya? Boleh aku tetap mencintaimu walau aku tidak pantas, BoboiBoy?"

"Tidak ada alasan bagi seseorang untuk merasa tidak pantas saat mencintai."

Fang tertegun. Wajahnya kian memucat. Dia bahkan tidak sadar saat genggaman ponsel di tangannya sudah terlepas. Debaman benda elektronik sama sekali tidak bisa menarik atensinya. Matanya melebar saat melihat anak bertopi kadal kini berdiri di sisi bangkunya, mengulum senyuman tulus.

"Kau terlalu banyak berpikir, Fang."

"BoboiBoy!" Fang panik. Dia berdiri dari kursinya, keringat dingin mengucur banyak dari pelipis dan punggungnya, "Kau mendengarnya?"

"Kebiasaanmu." Anak yang disukainya justru memutar bola mata. Dia mengerling sebelum akhirnya memberikan senyuman tipis. "Kalau teman sekelas kita boleh mendengar, kenapa aku tidak?"

"Ta-tapi-"

"Aku senang mendengarnya." BoboiBoy terkekeh. "Yah, setidaknya aku hanya perlu menjawab dan tidak bersusah payah menyatakan perasaanku padamu."

Fang masih shock. dia terus saja menatap wajah anak di depannya nyaris tidak mengedipkan mata. Kalimat BoboiBoy amat sederhana dan menyiratkan makna. Tapi otak jeniusnya mendadak tidak sinkron dan harus menelaah beberapa kali agar bisa mengertikannya.

"BoboiBoy!" Fang berseru heboh. Setelah lola untuk beberapa saat, akhirnya dia pahami juga. "Terima kasih BoboiBoy! YUHUUUUU!"

BoboiBoy hanya tertawa melihat sikap sang rival yang tidak biasa. Melompat-lompat hanya karena ungkapan cintanya sudah diterima.

Tapi, dia pun sangat bahagia.

Karena setelah ini... ilusi menyakitkan tentang atensi Fang akan diambil orang lain dari sisinya juga tidak akan lagi ada.

Yah... dia bisa bernapas lega.

 **The end**

 **Ini ff kedua FangBoboiBoy yang saya buat. Dapet undangan event, ya coba-coba partisipasi buat menuhin archive.**

 **OOC ya? Hahaha.**

 **Semoga hasilnya gak terlalu mengecewakan.**

 **Berniat ninggalin review?**


End file.
